Brooklyn's Houseguest
by Rae TB
Summary: Brooklyn has a friend over who is stirring up quite a bit of commotion. Who is this mysterious friend of his, and why does everyone hate him so much? Told in his guest's p.o.v. no couples.


Disclaimer: don't own it, never will, etc.

* * *

Loud voices resonate throughout the house as I sneak into it, looking around nervously, my beady eyes shifting from side to side. I really wasn't supposed to be here, and ever since Garland got a cat I have been on edge. I most definitely do _not_ like cats. The thought makes me quiver, my nose scrunching up as I sniff the air. The most horrid smell that's ever met my nose wafts through the air, and I think I might be sick. Eck...another one of Garland's botched kitchen experiments no doubt...I quietly creep by choosing not to steal from their pantry like I usually did. I think Garland might be on to me, and if I am not careful he will be likely to take _drastic_ measures.

More shrill noises reach my sensitive ears and I hide for a few minutes, shaken up. Trying to figure out what's going on I pull myself together, and follow the shouts, sneaking in to Brooklyn's room which is cracked open just enough for me to slip in. Out of every person in this house, Brooklyn is the one I like the most. He knows of my misadventures, how I slink into the house and steal food. The redhead has saved my tail many times, and he's even been kind enough to leave food out for me before when he doesn't get to see me. He also knows about my strong dislike for cats, and makes sure Garland's stays away from me. He'd spent as long an hour by my side before, talking as I listened silently.

He's the only one of his friends that respects me, and isn't afraid of me. Ming Ming despises me for some reason, Crusher chases me, and Garland always wants me gone. But not Brooklyn, Brooklyn cares. Brooklyn respects my presence, and that of my friends. The teen will let me bring my wife and children whenever I wish, and treats them every bit as kindly as he does me. If anything, he takes interest in my affairs and how my wife's pregnancy is proceeding, or what jr. did the day before. Unfortunately, I'm the strong silent type, and as such he has to find out all of this on his own. I never tell him, I just listen to what he has to say, never sharing what's going on with me.

I finally spot the object of the noise; Ming Ming. I really don't like her much, she isn't very much. She's talking avidly making hand gestures and facial expressions as Brooklyn just nods in a bored fashion, obviously not listening or caring. Not that I can blame him, "Brooklyn, are you listening to me?" she squeals out in her high pitched voice as I shiver. Her voice never ceases to hurt my ears...

"Hmm?...Oh yeah," Brooklyn laughs nervously as Ming Ming huffs and looks over at me in horror.

"Ew, gross! What is HE doing here!" she shrieks as he blinks and follows her gaze, his warm eyes settling on me.

"Hey there, how are you?" he smiles as Ming Ming growls.

"Brooklyn! Get that-that...abomination OUT of here!" she shivers making a face of disgust as he frowns.

"He has every right to be here as we do!" The teal eyed youth asserts angrily, fire in his intense glare.

"Ugh...Whatever..." she sighs leaving, slamming the door behind her, and causing me to jump slightly.

"Sorry about her," the red head laughs slightly. He doesn't need to...I understand. "But...If it makes you feel any better...I know what it's like...to be an outcast..." he sits down with me beside him as he affectionately ruffles my gray hair. I let out a small squeak and he grins at me. In all honesty, knowing that Brooklyn isn't accepted because of his talent does not make me feel any better. I care about him deeply, and wish other people could see the person I see. The prodigy has been, and will always be my closest friend. I overhear Ming Ming yelling to Garland about Brooklyn and his gross friends and Brooklyn frowns.

"...And tell Brooklyn that if he wants to keep friends like that, he can be the one to visit THEM!" the female cries as Garland enters, his eyes settling on me with a frown.

"BROOKLYN! I thought we've discussed this before!" Garland booms as Brooklyn visibly cringes.

"Well...yes...but...Come on Garland! Have a heart! Look at him! He doesn't have a place to stay!" Brooklyn pleaded, standing in front of me defensively.

"Well...then you're just going to have to find a different place for him to stay. Because I for one refuse to share a house with your little friend there!" Garland scoffs as Brooklyn presses his lips together.

"That's not fair Garland. Besides, he's right here, and he can hear you!" he shouts.

"That's okay Brooklyn...really..." I squeak out, Brooklyn either not hearing, or not understanding my jumbled attempt to speak.

"He's just going to have to deal with it then, won't he!" Garland growls. "Honestly Brooklyn, it was one thing for him to visit you at the BEGA building...but now that the justice five tournament is over, and we're staying in a cabin together, he has to stop visiting us for good!" he hisses.

"You just don't understand!" The teen cries out grabbing a hold of me gently, pulling me out along with him. The one known as Crusher finally makes his appearance and makes a face at me, frowning at Brooklyn.

"Let me guess...there was another argument over the little guy there?" he questioned as I tried to hide my anger. Honestly, some people. Just because I am not as big as he is does not mean he has to be rude about it. I am much bigger than most all my friends, only one or two outclasses me size wise.

"Little guy, are you kidding me? He's hardly little!" Ming Ming shouts as I take a sense of pride in that. At least _she_ notices.

"I just wish you could all try and understand him a bit better and just treat him with some respect!" Brooklyn growls in frustration. His fury is starting to bubble, and while I'm honored that he's standing up for me, I hate to see him so upset...

"Look Brooklyn, you're right...we're not being fair to you...how about this..." Garland trails, pausing. "He can visit so long as he stays out of the sight of the rest of us," the silver haired teen says as Brooklyn considers this and nods.

"Deal...but you have to keep the cat away from him in return, you know how much he hates cats," Brooklyn demands as I silently celebrate. _Thank god_ for Brooklyn. Garland nods sighing lightly.

"Fine...just feed him and send him along his way," he mutters as Brooklyn pauses.

"He has no where to go Garland! I can't just send him out into the cold to deal with god knows what!" my friend says out of pure frustration as Garland shakes his head.

"Look, he's never really had a place to stay his entire life right? He can deal," the blue eyed boy glares as Brooklyn angrily marches to the refrigerator, pulling out a plate of bacon, excitement fluttering through me. He knows how much I _love_ bacon. He grabs a few other things he knows I like; chocolate, grains, and nuts and I eagerly nibble down my feast happily. He watches me fondly, sitting down beside me, resting his head on the table.

"Like I said before...I'm really sorry about them," Brooklyn mumbled sadly. I don't answer and continue to eat, hoping he'll understand that while I am hungry and prefer eating to responding, I understand. "I guess you should be getting home soon though...your wife and children might worry," Brooklyn laughs lightly. "Invite them over to feast whenever they want!" the ginger haired blader beams. He really is the kindest person I've ever met.

"BROOKLYN, is he gone yet!" Garland calls out impatiently, Brooklyn struggling to contain his ferocity.

"At least let him finish eating!" he begs as Garland shakes his head. "He's overstayed his welcome, you can sneak him in another time when we aren't so aware of his presence," the silver haired male glares and I shrink back slightly as Garland pulls me out by the scruff of my neck. Brooklyn looks horrified by this treatment as I'm thrown to the ground, and the door is locked behind me. I look up at the door sadly, and leave to go back to my family, still hearing shouting from within.

"GARLAND!" Brooklyn roars.

"Look Brooklyn, it's better this way!" Garland growls in response.

"Yes, really! I mean _God_ Brooklyn what were you thinking?" the female cries. "How could you have let that thing in? It's unsanitary! I mean, you've done some crazy things before, but letting a MOUSE into our house like that? Majorly gross!" she cried as I scurry back to my nest trying to get home before the sun sets.

FIN

XD HA! Who actually got that one? Anyone?...Heh heh... Ain't I sneaky? XP


End file.
